Co dzieje się w sklepie muzycznym, zostaje w sklepie muzycznym
by Shigeko
Summary: Co tu dużo mówić, Frerard. Tylko jeden rozdział, raczej nie będę kontynuować. Chociaż kto mnie tam wie.


**Notka od autorki: Raczej nie zamierzam tego kontynuować, ale miłego c:**

Zapowiadał się zwykły, letni poniedziałek. Było coś koło południa, a cała Ameryka zdychała już od tego gorąca, które nieubłaganie sączyło się z nieba. Tak przynajmniej uważał nastoletni Gerard, który wyszedł na chwilę do sklepu po coś chłodniejszego do picia (,bo Mikey znów wypił wszystko co było w lodówce, włącznie z przeterminowanym sokiem z kiszonych ogórków). Stojąc w tej przydługawej kolejce, która utworzyła się z pokaźnej liczby osób chętnych do ploteczek mieszkającej na jego osiedlu, rozmyślał sobie o tym, co zrobi, gdy w końcu wróci do domu. Owszem, u babci nie było źle, niedaleko było piękne jezioro, a wielki i zadbany park mógł odwiedzać codziennie w poszukiwaniu weny, której tak bardzo potrzebował, ale… Cholera, to nie było to. Chciał zabrać się za jakiś rysunek, opowiadanie, piosenkę chociażby, ale po prostu to miejsce nie odpowiadało jego wyobrażeniom. Potrafił godzinami wpatrywać się w pustą kartkę papieru i obracając palcami nadgryziony ołówek, ale kompletnie nic nie czuł. Wielka szkoda, bo babcia Elena, w której domu tymczasowo przebywa, od samego dziecka wpajała małemu Gerardowi miłość do sztuki i choć chłopcu pasja ta udzieliła się niezmiernie, tutaj coś go hamowało. Ale cóż… Jeszcze parę dni i wróci z bratem do domu.  
Gerard odgarnął z czoła czarną grzywkę, która niemal przykleiła się tam od potu. Było naprawdę gorąco. Usiłował złapać trochę świeżego powiewu z wielkiego wiatraka stojącego w rogu sklepu, ale na nic się to zdało. Zaczął trochę zirytowany kręcić się w miejscu.  
No ludzie! Ta babka gawędzi sobie z ekspedientką! No… No tak nie może być, jak chcą się powymieniać przepisami na pieprzone ciasto z rodzynkami to mają czas po pracy, pomyślał zdenerwowany, bo w ustach robiło mu się coraz suszej. Już miał ochotę wepchnąć się na sam początek kolejki i powiedzieć, co o tym wszystkim myśli, gdy nagle… Parę prostych dźwięków zmusiło go, by spojrzał na dwór, za okno. Ktoś tam grał na gitarze… I, trzeba to przyznać, całkiem nieźle. Nie widział tej osoby, musiała albo siedzieć tuż pod oknem sklepu, albo po prostu opierała się gdzieś o ścianę.  
Z każdym kolejnym akordem, który docierał do uszu Gerarda, chłopak chciał coraz bardziej zobaczyć tą istotę, której melodie komponowały się wręcz idealnie ze starymi napisanymi przez niego piosenkami. Słowa aż same układały się do rytmu… Czarnowłosy ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, jak łatwo kolejne wersy własnych tekstów nagle znalazły swoje miejsce, którego tak długo szukał. W głowie nucił sobie swoje WŁASNE piosenki. Niesamowite! Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się delikatny, trochę szalony uśmiech. Właśnie takiej inspiracji szukał, no!  
A gdyby tak udałoby mu się zachęcić tą osobę do komponowania mu muzyki? O rany. O rany. To dopiero byłby czad. Oczyma wyobraźni widział już zarys konturu tej postaci obok własnej osoby i swojego brata… A jakby tak udało się stworzyć razem kapelę? Jeszcze większy czad!, myślał coraz bardziej podekscytowany. Nieważne już, czy będzie to jakiś staruch, czy mała dziewczynka dopiero ucząca się grać, musiał, ale to koniecznie musiał poznać tą osobę.  
Prawdę mówiąc puszka zimnej herbaty nie miała już dla niego większego znaczenia. Muzyka nagle umilkła, ale Gerard tym bardziej chciał zobaczyć… Kto i… I czemu i... I w ogóle!  
Chłopak wyszedł z kolejki i wparował na zewnątrz. Pierwsze co, spojrzał w prawo i… Nic, nikogo nie ma. Gwałtownie obrócił głowę w lewo i… Nic. Spojrzał wprost, na mały placyk z fontanną, ale tam… Także nie ma nikogo z gitarą. Uśmiech w sekundzie zszedł z twarzy Gerarda, również całe jego podekscytowanie nagle zniknęło. Nie wiedział co było w serii tych przypadkowych akordów, że zareagował tak entuzjastycznie, ale… teraz wszystko to wydało mu się strasznie niemądre. Westchnął cicho otrząsając się z własnych, głupich marzeń. Zerknął przez ramię w głąb sklepu i porzucił również możliwość ponownego czekania w kolejce.  
Cóż pozostało chłopakowi? Nie chciał wracać do domu i znów wysłuchiwać wyników „tostowych eksperymentów" Mikey'go (,ale na czym tak naprawdę one polegały, nikt nie miał pojęcia), ani oglądać z babcią powtórek seriali w TV. Postanowił udać się do jedynego sklepu muzycznego w okolicy. Droga zeszła mu, o dziwo, całkiem szybko, wciąż chyba rozmyślał o osóbce, która nieświadomie trafiała w jego niecodzienny gust muzyczny.  
Gerard jednym pchnięciem otworzył drzwi sklepu. Nieźle się tu czuł… No i przynajmniej była tu klimatyzacja. Przeczesał dłonią czarne, farbowane co jakiś czas włosy. Nieco rozluźnił się czując przyjemny chłód na karku.  
Sklep muzyczny nazywał się najprawdopodobniej „Musicwood", chociaż z wielkiego banneru na zewnątrz odpadły już dwie pierwsze litery. W miejsce podwójnego „o" naklejone były płyty winylowe. Wchodząc do środka dostrzegało się kasę po lewej stronie, po prawej wszystkie zbiory sklepu, a w dali była nieduża scena i ukrytych w półmroku kilkanaście wygodnych, skórzanych foteli, które aktualnie były puste. Środek sklepu był ustylizowany na dawne lata – ściany ukazywały czerwoną kostkę, na nich wisiały plakaty przeróżnych sław, a nawet niekiedy ich autografy. Góra przyozdobiona była licznymi płytami trzymającymi się tam dzięki sznurkom przywiązanym do belek podtrzymujących sufit. Na parapetach znaleźć można było gramofony i stare, zapewne niedziałające już radia. Zwykłe płyty i kasety ustawione były w wielu różnych kategoriach pośrodku sklepu. Półki, na których one leżały, zrobione były z drewna ustylizowanego na nadpalone. A może rzeczywiście takie były?... Całość sprawiała pozytywne wrażenie. Pozytywne z punktu widzenia Gerarda, chłopaka lubującego się w fantastyce, ciężkiej muzyce I raczej dusznym klimacie. No i, na jego szczęście, po sklepie nie wałęsało się wiele osób. Zresztą i tak nikt z tych ludzi go nie obchodził.  
Gerard skierował się do swojego ulubionego działu – rocka alternatywnego. Usiadł na wysokim, barowym krześle przy odpowiedniej półce, u której końca wystawała jedna, biała literka na buraczkowym tle: „M" i palcami prawej dłoni szukał odpowiedniej płyty. Był w tym całkiem wprawiony, kolejne okładki albumów i singli przemykały się co sekundę przed jego oczyma. Uważnym wzrokiem starał się wychwycić tą jedną nazwę, Misfits. Jakoś jeszcze nie dane było mu wysłuchać najnowszej ich płyty. Wyglądał na bardzo skupionego, zresztą cóż, był skupiony, nie zauważył nawet osoby siadającej na krzesełku obok. Gerard wolał przeszukać wszystko trzy razy, niż spytać ekspedientkę, czy mają tą płytę. Nie lubił gadać z nieznajomymi. No, chociaż ta postać z gitarą byłaby wyjątkiem…  
Po co ja o tym myślę?, spytał sam siebie. Przecież to nieważne… ,mówił sobie, ale i tak poczuł zirytowanie, tym bardziej, że okładka ostatniego albumu w tym rządku również nie miała na sobie napisu, którego szukał. Teraz musi ponownie uspokoić się i…  
-Szukasz tego? –Gerarda dobiegł całkiem miły, męski głos. Ale to tylko przeszkodziło mu w uspokajaniu samego siebie. Postanowił zignorować nieznajomego, ostentacyjnie odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, wbił wzrok w sąsiadującą półkę z lekkim metalem.  
-Przepraszam?... –czarnowłosy w głosie osoby wyraźnie wyczuwał rozbawienie jego reakcją.  
Z czego się cieszysz, pacanie?, syknął w myślach będąc pewien, że nieznajomy teraz odpuści. Ale nie odpuścił.  
-No chociaż spójrz na mnie… -Gerard nie musiał patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że na twarzy chłopaka widnieje wielkie uśmiech. Uh, nic dziwnego. Sam czarnowłosy wiedział, że zachowuje się śmiesznie. Z lekką niechęcią odwrócił się i ujrzał… Co? Przecież to nowy album Misfits'ów! Album leżał oparty o twarz jego rozmówcy, który z nudów już chyba położył głowę na wystającym blacie półki. Gerard nie mógł powstrzymać się od urwanego śmiechu, który zresztą słychać było u niego też we wszystkich stresujących chwilach. Pochwycił album, przez chwilę oglądał jego przód, po czym zerknął na tylnią okładkę i szybko przejrzał listę piosenek. Night of living death, Skulls, Bullet… O, Helena. Super! Chłopak uśmiechnął się.  
-Skąd wiedziałeś, że… -teraz po raz pierwszy spojrzał na twarz chłopaka i… Szczęka niemal opadła mu na podłogę. O w mordę. Patrzył na dość niskiego chłopaka. Jego głowa wciąż spoczywała na blacie. Na twarzy miał dziwny, wręcz nienaturalny uśmiech, który pokazywał wiele jego bielutkich zębów. Włosy miał czarne, raczej krótkie niż długie, ale na pewno nie typowo „męskie". Grzywkę miał jakby nieco dłuższą niż tył, krzywą, dziwnie, ale uroczo podkręconą po jednym boku, nie wiadomo czy z zamierzenia, czy z przypadku. Oczy miał takie żywe, zielone. Czy ta obwódka wokół nich to... czarna kredka?... Spod rękawa czarnego T-Shirt'u wystawało dość chude ramię z ładnym tatuażem.  
-Masz koszulkę z logiem zespołu –odparł wciąż wesołym tonem chłopak, po czym podniósł głowę z blatu. Fakt, niziutki. A na swojej bluzce miał… O w mordę. Logo Green Day'a.  
Dopiero po jakimś czasie Gerard zorientował się, że ma delikatnie rozchylone usta. Uh. Nie jego wina, że nieznajomy był całkowicie w jego typie. Odetchnął jak najciszej mógł. Z każdą kolejną osobą robił się coraz bardziej obojętny… Każda dziewczyna, którą lubił nieco bardziej była zajęta, a każdy chłopak zazwyczaj… Hetero. Cóż począć… Gerard starał się po prostu nie myśleć o swoim rozmówcy w ten inny sposób. Po co znów się zawodzić? Po kolejnej chwili dotarły do niego słowa chłopaka. Logo? Jakie… Ah, logo! No tak, tak…  
-Przepraszam… Zamyśliłem się –zaśmiał się nerwowo. Starał się nie patrzeć w oczy chłopaka, ani na jego szeroki uśmiech, ani na koszulę, ani na ramię… Skupił się na płycie, którą trzymał w dłoni. Podejdzie z nią do kasy, poda ekspedientce, zapłaci, weźmie reklamówkę, uda się do domu…  
-Zauważyłem –zaśmiał się (i to chyba całkiem szczerze) nieznajomy uważnie przyglądając się Gerardowi. A czarnowłosy czuł na sobie to cholerne spojrzenie i znów to jeszcze bardziej cholerne ciepło pełzające od szyi po policzki… -A tak w ogóle, mam na imię Frank.  
-Miło mi… Jestem Ge…- nagły okrzyk „Cholera, spóźnię się!" sprawił, że czarnowłosy zamilknął. Frank zaczął machać dziwnie rękoma w powietrzu, jakby starając się tym wszystko ogarnąć. Wyglądał naprawdę nieporadnie i chaotycznie.  
Jaki uroczy dzieciak. Ciekawe gdzie mu się tak śpieszy…, pomyślał Gerard widząc jak chłopak szuka czegoś w pomieszczeniu. W jednej chwili wszędzie było go pełno.  
Ile zabawy byłoby z taką osobą…, pomyślał Gerard z obłąkanym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nagle z niepokojącym drżeniem serca zauważył, jak Frank łapie futerał od gitary i zakłada sobie na plecy.  
-Przepraszam, muszę iść. Jutro o tej samej porze? –znów pojawił się przed nim. Gerard patrzył w jego oczy dość oniemiały… Niepewnie skinął głową. Zamurowało go tym bardziej, że jak gdyby nigdy nic, Frank nachylił się i pocałował go w policzek. Rzucił potem na odchodne „Do zobaczenia!" i już go nie było.  
Gdy tylko chłopak zniknął mu z oczu, Gerard poczuł jak ciepło ze zdwojoną siłą atakuje jego twarz i szyję, a brzuch niemal wykręca się od tego nieokreślonego uczucia, które niektórzy zwą „motylkami". W tym przypadku były to co najmniej nietoperze.  
Czarnowłosy z niepokojem zerknął za siebie sprawdzając, czy ktoś zauważył to, co zaszło przed chwilą. Nie widział nikogo patrzącego w jego stronę. Była jakaś dziewczyna ze słuchawkami na uszach, była tak całkowicie pochłonięta muzyką, że nie usłyszałaby wybuchu bomby obok, a także chłopak siedzący tyłem do płyt, pił chyba kawę. Ekspedientka też wolała czytać jakąś gazetę niż zajmować się tym, co dzieje się w sklepie. Gerard poczuł dziwną ulgę… Więc to było tylko jego. Nie. Tylko ich.  
Chłopak nawet nie śmiał utożsamiać Franka z gitarzystą sprzed sklepu. Nie śmiał. Nie miał w życiu aż takiego szczęścia. To, co zresztą przed chwilą zaszło to i tak za dużo. Ale... Może los w końcu dał mu szansę?  
Chłopak nie był w stanie już kupić żadnej płyty, chciał tylko udać się do domu swojej ciotki. Wiedział już co zajmować go będzie przez najbliższy czas… I po raz pierwszy nie była to ani muzyka, ani żadnego innego rodzaju sztuka. Frank, Frank. Frank…


End file.
